Deleted Scenes
by Astrid Starlight
Summary: I entered a deleted Scenes contest on the FandemoniumNetwork site and here are my attempts (and my entry).
1. Attempt One- Fail Blue Eyes

**Hey guys! If you've been reading my other stuff you know I dropped off the face of the earth for like a year. Another thing I did while off FanFiciton was enter a deleted scenes contest on the FandemoniumNetwork site. I actually made top five finalists and if you want to see the four other top stories it's on their web sight. Anyways, the rules were you had to write a deleted scene from the tv show and I wasn't allowed to use book character descriptions so I had to comp this one because Alec's eyes will always be blue.**

Magnus closed the portal and watched as Clary and boyfriend's alternate personalities reentered their bodies. While they were regaining their surroundings he quickly covered the demon body with a blanket. "wh-what just happened?" Blondie asked looking frantically around, obviously remembering the demon. Clary, on the other hand, had been out of her body much longer and looked very startled to be in the basement of the Institute. "You!" Magnus turned, Captain America had pinpointed him with his ever so vigilant observations. "You took Clary down here and-and there was a giant lizard thing and-and both of you have some explaining to do!"

"Maybe the explaining is yours to be made," Magnus retorted, wondering where this sudden confidence came to defend himself. "Clary and I had only come down here to talk about her father." His hands worked wildly behind his back as he worked to weave his story. "I'm a local tarot reader, Magnus Bane. I'm sure you've seen my commercials. Valentine's a man of superstition more than he would like to admit. Your girlfriend thought it would help if I read in the cards that you two were suited for each other. She came to visit me just the other day, that's why she invited me to the party, so I could assure him of my powers." He hoped Trace (he was pretty sure he overheard Clary call him Trace) wouldn't turn around and look at the very glazed over expression of his girlfriend. To his- to _their_ luck, he didn't and instead chose to stare at Magnus bumfuzzled long enough for the spell to finish.

"Is-is this true?" decidedly-Trace asked, turning around to finally face his girlfriend. Coming out of her gaze she quickly nodded.

"Yeah… yeah," she said, walking over and putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It-it was supposed to be a surprise. I know you really want my dad's approval." Decidedly-Trace seemed to contemplate believing the story.

"Well, I'll leave you to apologize," Magnus quickly said to Trace, walking past them. "I'll see you around biscuit, good luck with the old man." Not daring to turn around, he walked back to the main floor where the party was still going.

He hoped his story had worked, there was enough truth that it would set in Clary's mind better, as she had come to see him the other day and invited him to the party for help. Unfortunately, he now had to do a card reading, which would, by all means, be free if it got her off his back.

"There you are," a deep voice said from behind that made a small shiver run down his back. Barely twenty words had been exchanged, yet Magnus would have recognized that voice from a crowd a hundred years from now. He turned around and met the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. "I don't think we got to finish our conversation," the voice said. Magnus almost melted, deep and smooth, dripping sweet almost like molasses. 'Where have you been all my life?' he thought.

"We didn't," Magnus agreed, finally breaking eye contact looking down at his feet nervously. It had been so long since he had felt this way. "Um, I'm really sorry about that. I had to go and help Clary-"

"You know Clary?" the voice asked, there was a subtle eagerness to it. Magnus dared to look up, still keeping his head bent so he was looking through his lashes.

"Actually I just met her the other day, I'm helping her get her dad to warm up to her boyfriend," Magnus explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Clary is best friends with my sister Isabelle, I was hoping if you two were friends we might be seeing each other a little more often." Blue-eyes smiled, it was obviously meant to be charming but also so genuine at the same time. Magnus felt his legs turn to goo and forced himself to stand.

"I would really like to see you again," Magnus said smiling back. "Um, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"It's Alec," the reply was quick, a little more eager than the relaxed façade was giving. "But you can call me Alexander."

"Magnus Bane," Magnus offered his hand to Alec-Alexander, who took it with ease.

"You're the tarot card reader? I've seen your commercials," Alexander said, his cobalt blue eyes lighting up. Magnus didn't think it was possible to be more mesmerized by the two brightly glowing lanterns seeming to stare right to his soul.

"You're correct," Magnus said, his smile becoming slightly pinched. He had been told more than once by his annoying friends that his commercials were ridiculous and only made people take him less serious. He suddenly afraid that was true, true and applied to Alexander.

"I love watching those, they always make me smile," Magnus relaxed and his smile grew.

"I'm glad my reputation proceeds itself," he said, a sudden playfulness that had been doormat like his magic suddenly arising. "Well it was nice meeting you," he quickly turned to leave before he could embarrass himself.

"You're not staying?" Alexander asked, Magnus, turned around and once again their eyes met.

"Well- I- um," Magnus stumbled, trying to grasp words.

"What is it? Vodka, not your style?" though the question was meant to be playful just like the façade, there was true worry behind it, a vulnerability Magnus wasn't expecting.

"It's not that," Magnus quickly tried to reassure him. "I just really must be going, you know, tarot cards won't read themselves." He once again turned to leave.

"How about coffee then?" for the third time Magnus turned around to a voice he couldn't seem to resist. There was almost a desperateness this time, a desperateness that Magnus knew he was the source of, a desperateness that he wanted more than anything to wipe away.

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Magnus tried to sound casual. "Tomorrow, eight-thirty, Taki's. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. Attempt Two

**This one is right before Simon finds his mom, it's Elaine's meeting with Raphael. (On a side note I forgot Simon's band was just him and Maureen so I was imaging him with Matt, Kirk, and Eric).**

Elaine Lewis drained the remainder of her drink. She'd been alcohol free for years, but her son's missing was putting too much strain on her. She hiccoughed a little and wiped her tear stained face. She didn't understand where he could have gone off to or why he hadn't called or texted or done anything to tell her. She prayed he wasn't dead.

He had always been a good kid, her boy. But recently he had started acting strange, Maureen had thought he was on drugs. Partially she blamed herself. As a single mother, it was hard to micromanage a child, let alone two. She had never remarried, though the thought had crossed her mind. They always said boys needed a father figure in their life, she'd partially assumed that was Luke Garroway.

"Excuse me, mam, are you alright?" a voice asked. It sounded younger than her previous waiter, hinting at an accent. They were the first kind words she had heard all night. Looking up she met the face of a young man, perhaps a few years older than Simon. Genuine concern shown on his face, she felt oddly touched.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking," she responded thinking about how pathetic she must look crying… and drunk.

"If you don't mind me saying Mrs. Lewis, but it doesn't look to be true." she looked at him startled. How did he know her name? "You are Mrs. Lewis I presume," he continued. "Simon's mother?"

"You know Simon?" her voice was shaking. "Do-do you know where he is? If he's alright?"

"You needn't worry Mrs. Lewis," he said, his voice soothing. "Simon is fine, I take full credit for all the anxiety you've been through. Sometimes I forget my clients have lives outside of their careers."

"Who are you?" Elaine asked, "And how do you know my son?"

He gave her an easy smile, one inviting her to trust him. "My apologies for the terrible introduction. I'm Raphael Santiago, Simon's band manager."

A puzzled look crossed her face. "Band manager? I-I didn't know- he didn't tell me."

"That was on both our parts," the man, Raphael, explained. "I just signed him, you see. I think he wanted to surprise you. And I've kept him busy with late night gigs among other things. I'm afraid we both forgot. Again, I am truly sorry for all the trouble we've caused you."

A shaky, almost laughing breath was released. "I'm-I'm just glad he's alright. Did he really get signed?" she asked, a smile forming. All this worry for nothing, Simon was alright.

"You're just as surprised as I am," he sounded amused.

"It's just all so unexpected. Simon's wanted a band for so long but I made him go to accounting school because, let's be honest, we both know how that dream usually goes."

"I more than understand," Raphael said. "But your son is different, I see a lot of myself in him."

"Have a seat," she invited, "I want to know more." He did so and a waiter walked by. Raphael politely stopped him and asked for a side salad and a glass of water. When the food returned he gave it to her. "You really don't have to do that," she said but he shook his head in protest.

"I would be dishonoring my mother if I didn't," he insisted, so she took a sip of the water.

"So, you really are Simon's band manager?" she just couldn't believe it, it all seemed surreal.

"Breathing and in the flesh," he laughed as if he had made some joke. She supposed he had. "And I assure you, your son is fine, more like great. And he's very guilty for making you so nervous."

"It's just a relief that he's okay and doing well," she said. "Maybe I could come see him sometime?"

"You'll have to take that up with him," Raphael started.

"Because ever rocker wants his mom in the pit with his groupies," she finished for him, laughing a little. "I get it, oaky fine, I'll let him invite me first."

"You're very understanding of your son's situation," Raphael seemed impressed.

"Simon's a good boy, he is and I trust him." Elaine said, "Though to be honest, I am a little worried about him. He's been acting strange recently and I don't know what's going on."

"Again, I take full responsibility for that," Raphael said. "You'd think all the cliché tropes would be over, but you'd be surprised. We're trying to find the one he does most convincingly."

"You know, that makes so much since now," she said thinking back to everything. "I'll have to tell you, Simon's not a very good actor though. Even as a little boy he couldn't get one lie past me, no matter how many times he insisted he brushed his teeth."

Raphael laughed. "Okay, well half convincing. Just good enough to bring in an audience."

"I can't thank you enough for telling me," she said, finishing her salad.

"It's really the least I could do for you," he said. "Like you said Simon's a good person, he's been more than a pleasure to work with."

"It's good to know he still keeps his manners."

"It's good to know you raised him with some."

She sighs. "I've done my best. My husband passed when he was little. It's been hard on all of us."

"You've done an excellent job," he reassured her.

The waiter came collecting her dishes. Raphael asked for another water and paid the bill, including her drinks from earlier. "You're such a gentleman," she remarked, making him smile.

"Chivalry's not dead yet Mrs. Lewis," he replied.

"Please, call me Elaine. I think we're past formalities." She insisted.

He continued to smile. "I take it as an honor. If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of some business." He got up from the table and walked towards the restroom.

The restaurant door opened. She looked up as Simon walked in.


End file.
